1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to charging devices, and particularly to a charging device integrated into a rolling device, object, or toy, such as a diabolo.
2. Description of Related Art
Rechargeable batteries are widely used in portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), and laptop computers, and others. When the power of the rechargeable batteries is exhausted, the batteries can be connected to charging devices for recharging.
Generally, most conventional charging devices can only be used to connect the batteries with other power supplies (e.g., wall sockets) and input electric power of the power supplies to the batteries. The charging devices themselves are not able to provide electric power to the batteries. Therefore, the charging devices cannot be used to charge the batteries without being connected to other power supplies.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.